Estando cerca y la vez lejos de ti
by Akane-Aimi
Summary: Estar tan cerca cuando niños, y él sentía estar lejos de ella a la vez. No era fácil. Con el tiempo ya no todo será distancia como el rubio pensaba.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Kishi-sensei. Esta historia la hice sin fines de lucro. Solo la historia es mía. Espero les guste leerla tanto como a mí al escribirla .

 ***Estando cerca y la vez lejos de ti. Pero cerca al fin.***

El otoño es una de las cuatro estaciones del año. Temporada en la que el viento empieza a tumbar hojas que una vez en primavera fueron tan verdes como la hierba. Tiempo en el que también las personas se acercan a los que más aman y a los que atesoran en lo más profundo de su ser, pero sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Mantener en secreto un amor no es nada fácil. No para Naruto quien es un chico de 25 años y que está dispuesto a pasar por todo para poder ganarse a la mujer que ama. A la dueña de su corazón, Sakura Haruno. A esa pelirosa que por más que desde la infancia le demostrara su aprecio, nunca lo tomaba en serio. Pensaba que era un juego para Naruto jugar con los sentimientos de ella. Y debido a eso, lo maltrataba de vez en cuando.

El tiempo pasó y ambos jóvenes tomaron caminos distintos. Naruto se fue a estudiar a Europa algo referente a la carrera de Derecho. Mientras que Sakura se quedó en Japón estudiando Medicina.

Desde pequeña le había empezado a gustar visitar hospitales y ayudar en lo que fuera. No es que sui ya tenía novia y planes para casarse. Cosas así pensaba Sakura. Cuando ya creía que podía seguirse haciendo más cuestionantes sobre el chicuelo de ojos azules, un par de toques a la puerta de su oficina en el hospital donde trabajaba se hizo oír. Inmediatamente aquello interrumpió sus pensamientos, Sakura mira las fotos y las guarda todas de zopetón en el sobre color mamey del cual las había sac bien. En trabajo como siempre. Por suerte hoy tenía este rato libre y viniste.- respondió Haruno. Sus días libres variaban siempre. Por lo que antes de ir a ver a su amiga tenía que llamar a ver si podía ir.

Hablaron durante un rato sobre lo ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas. Después de esto, la rubia se marchaba porque tenía planes con su novio Sai de comprar algunas cosas para el evento del día siguiente en la noche.

-¡Ah, por cierto! Mañana en la noche Sai y yo haremos una reunión en donde estarán nuestros amigos de la infancia.

-¿En serio? Genial.- respondió Sakura sorprendida ante aquello. Continuaba viendo a sus amigos. Pero muy pocas veces después de haber salido de la escuela.

-Te veré en mi casa a las 7:00 p.m. mañana. ¡Ve hermosa!- le dice La ojiazul a su mejor amiga. Esto último se lo dijo porque todavía recordaba que su amiga llegaba a los eventos de importancia con ropa poco adecuada para el momento. Además de que esa noche estaría presente un miembro muy especial de su antigua escuela. Sakura no lo sabía. Ni mucho menos se lo esperaba.

-¡Como si nunca he ido hermosa a los eventos! – Sakura miraba a Ino con cara de hacerle saber que ya había crecido.- Nos veremos allá pues.

Sakura se despide de Ino mientras cierra la puerta de su oficina para luego suspirar. Definitivamente ese mismo día compraría ropa para esa noche. No es que no estuviera a gusto con las que ya guardaba en su closet. Sino que era una ocasión especial y, por lo tanto, quería verse super bien. Total, no impresionaría a nadie.

Todos estaban ahí: Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Sasuke, Sai, Tenten, Rock Lee y Neji. Por suerte que era en las montañas que vivía con un perfecto aire acondicionado central en su casa y con una estación del año perfecta, el otoño. Los chicos y las chicas fueron llegando y sierviéndose unas copas de jugo o de vino para alegrar más la noche.

Alguien se había presentado un poco tarde al evento cuando Sakura, luego de haber compartido con sus amigas y amigos, salió al jardín a tomar un poco de aire. Mientras estaba sentada en un banco afuera escuchó un escándalo dentro de la casa de Ino. Se preguntaba qué rayos pasaba.

Naruto Uzumaki había aparecido esa noche. Todos le habían dado la bienvenida y saludado efusivamente. Sobre todo sus amigos varones. El chico de ojos azules regresó de Europa unos días antes del evento.

Mientras era saludado por Ino buscaba con la mirada a cierta persona que había estado deseando ver por mucho tiempo.

-Oh, ya sé por qué esa mirada, Naruto. – El joven la miraba extrañado. Ino se dio cuenta e inmediatamente supo a quién buscaba. – Ella está afuera. En . Pero no veía el momento para hacerlo. Mientras la miraba notaba que igual que antes ella estaba tan cerca de él. Pero a la vez muy lejos. Y se preguntaba si todavía sería así. Pero se armó de valor y bajó las escaleras lo más silencioso que pudo hasta ella.

Con cada paso que daba, su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir. Estaba nervioso y emocionado.

Sakura escuchaba unos pasos acercarse a ella por detrás. Cuando se volteó para ver quién era, su sorpresa fue extremadamente a muerte. Ambas miradas, la verde y la azul, se habían topado por primera vez en 5 años.

Se quedaron estupefactos por unos segundos. Sakura no creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Era él. Ino no le había dicho que él iría. Después de todo estaba muy lejos de Japón.

Naruto fue el primero en romper el hielo y acabó por bajar los escalones que le faltaban. Sakura aún no lo creía. Ambos personajes quedaron frente a frente con un par de metros de distancia entre ambos.

Naruto sonren el que inicialmente estaba Sakura sentada.

-No sabía que habías vuelto.

-Pues sí. Fue hace un par de das que regresé de Europa. – le respondió Naruto mientras contemplaba el cielo y ella lo miraba a él. Se había vuelto todo un galán. Es decir… Bueno, sí. Un galán hermoso.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ojos verdes como la esmeralda y ojos azules como el cielo de día. Bonita combinación y una hermosa sensación se abría camino en sus mentes. Estaban muy emocionados de haberse visto luego de un largo tiempo.

El viento empezó a soplar una vez más y Sakura contemplaba el cielo una vez más. Un silencio se hizo entre ambos. Naruto notó que no temblaba de frío. No por eso no le prestaría su bufanda color azul. El de ojos azules la tomó y se la puso alrededor del cuello a Sakura. Luego de habérsela acomodado se puso de pie. Mientras él estaba de pie ella lo observaba detenidamente. Vaya que el aroma que desprendía era de un perfume costoso. Ni siquiera un "gracias" salía de su boca en ese momento. Naruto se alejó un poco para caminar por el grande patio y ella desprendiéndose de sus pensamientos se puso de pie y le siguió.

-Gracias. – decía mientras hundía su sonrojada cara con ayuda de sus manos en la bufanda de aroma exquisito.

-¿Por prestarte mi bufanda? Te la regalo.

-¿De verdad? No tienes que, Naruto.

-Pero quiero dártela para compensar por haberme ido sin despedirme aquella vez. – Naruto se sintió lleno de nostalgia. Volteó a ver a la joven que le seguía y esta paró de golpe frente a él.

Sakura caminó un poco más y Naruto también quedando justo al lado de ella. La joven recordó cómo fue que su inmadurez la había llevado a colocar lejos de su vida al rubio. Estaba apenada.

Mientras Naruto la miraba a su lado ella le dedicó unas palabras de disculpa.

-Yo… lo lamento, Naruto. Creo que durante nuestra infancia no te traté de la mejor manera. – mencionó cabizbaja.

El rubio dejó de mirarla y volvió su vista hacia delante.

-Jajaja no importa Sakura-chan. Yo era muy fastidioso en aquel entonces. Tenías derecho a rechazarme. – dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Aún no veía el momento para declararle su amor con sinceridad. Pero esta vez sería de verdad. Aquella brisa continuaba jugando con el cabello de Sakura. Naruto se fijó en eso.

-Por cierto, ¿qué le hiciste a tu cabello? ¡Está laaaargo! -exclamó Naruto.

Sakura nada más se rie de su comentario. Y mientras aún reía dijo:

-¡No hice nada! Solamente lo cuide hasta este momento. Después de todo te sigue gustando mi cabello, ¿cierto, Uzumaki? – dijo ella con una mirada atrevida como para poner rojo el rostro de su amigo.

Y así fue.

Ella siguió riendo por lo bajo y Naruto también. Cuando paró, Naruto se colocó frente a ella y la tomó por sorpresa en un abrazo. Ella quedó sorprendida. Ni pensó quitárselo de encima. Estaba esperando por ese momento.

Durante su estadía en Europa, Naruto se comunicaba con la pelirosa muy pocas veces debido a las horas de ella para estudiar eran demandantes. No veía fotos de ella. Solo intercambiaban palabras escritas por la red social de whatsapp. Sólo eso.

Cinco años fueron suficientes para que Sakura empezara a extrañarlo.

Volviendo al abrazo, Sakura tuvo que corresponderlo de inmediato. Ahora si sabía que lo que sentía por el rubio era real. Ya no se sentía tan culpable.

El hermoso pero largo abrazo se deshizo lentamente mientras ahora eran sus miradas las que se abrazaban de alguna manera.

-Sabes, quiero que seamos más que amigos. Claro, si no te importa. No tengo novia así que… Bueno, mmm… ¿qué opinas?- le declaró el rubio a la joven que tenía en frente.

Sakura lo seguía mirando y, luego de depositar un tierno beso en una de las mejillas de Naruto, le dijo que sí. Esto puso al rubio muy feliz.

-Uff. Que alivio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la chica de ojos verdes con cara dudosa.

-Pues pensaba que ya tenías novio y eso, jeje. – Naruto estaba aliviado. Ya sí nadie podría quitarle a Sakura-chan. Era de él y solo de él.

Desde donde estaban se podían ver las luces de la ciudad. Uno al lado del otro, sentados, ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él y él reprimiendo emociones por dentro. Los jovenes tenían una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

Aquella noche no podía ponerse mejor. Pues de estar tan cerca de niños, y Naruto sentirse lejos de ella a la vez, ahora sí estaba más que cerca de Sakura.

¡IMPORTANTÍSIMO! TE HARÁ BIEN LEERLO.

 **Súper bueno el fic, ¿no? A mí me gustó. Espero que a ustedes también** **. El NaruSaku sigue siendo real, pero solo en Fanfiction. Tuve que actualizar esta historia. Quitarle cosas. Agregarle algunas más bonitas… Y así.**

 **¡Nos leemos en otra!**


End file.
